fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La ira del rey vegeta
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu artículo. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la primera sección de tu artículoplaneta rojo el rey vegeta se lamentaba por su planeta destruido rey vegeta:-si tan solo hubiera tenido mas poder hubiera mantenido mi planeta .entero nappa:-su alteza no es su culpa pero me ha llegado informacion d q su hijo el principe vegeta esta vivo rey vegeta:como?????????nappa asi es los saibaiman q quedaron vivos me dijeron d q su hijo vive rey vegeta:vamos a la tierra nappa.si alteza tomaron sus naves y salieron rumbo a la tierra planeta tierra escuela primaria un niño d 6 años d cabello purpura se preparaba p pelear muy bn josh preparate te dare una gran paliza en el momento d dar el giro una mano lo agarro d su brazo .director:trunks briefs queda castigado por pelear en la esc llamare a sus padres.trunks-queeeeeeee no es justo director:-lo hubiera pensado antes trunks:-rayos ahora si q estoy en problemas director :-bn marcare el numero de la oficina donde trabajan tus padres .trunks:-oh no estoy frito .corporacion capsula oficinas ringgggggg ringggggggg empleado:-sra bulma es p ud bulma :-estoy ocupada empleado :es de la esc donde asiste el joven trunks bulma-bn pasame lallamada hola :del otro lado del telefono director:tengo aqui en la direccion a su hijo trunks bulma:-q hiso trunks?director xfavor venga y se lo explicare trunks:- papa va a matarme 2 hs despues se oye el auto d bulma en la esc q baja junto c vegeta director:-pasen y les explicare todo director:-hoy a las 12 del mediodia su pequeño tuvo una pelea c otro niño como sabran sres briefs en este colegio esta prohibido pelear pero como su pequeño es un excelente alumno le dare una semana d detencion bueno sres briefs eso es todo bulma y vegeta :tienes idea d lo q has hecho ??????trunks:-lo siento mama perdon papa bulma :-estaras castigado por dos dias sin videojuegos ni revistas vegeta:y no iras a jugar con el mocoso d kakaroto oiste?????trunks:-si papa .goten :-trunks q te paso?mis papas me castigaron x dos dias d no jugar videojuegos ni d leer revistas y por dos dias no puedo ir a jugar contigo goten :-no te preocupes ya encontraremos la manera d jugar juntos saibaiman :q divertido es destruir gente:-auxilioooooooooo ayudaaaaaaaaaaaa gohan:-rayos toma estooooooooooooo haaaaaaaaa goten:-ten esto haaa trunks:-no puedo quedarme aqui debo ir trunks se transformo en super ssj hasta q bulma aparecio por la puerta principal bulma:-cariño no puedes ir a pelear a todas hs de la noche con los enemigos ademas mañana tienes escuela .trunks :-pero mami no es justo bulma:- nada d peros si digo no es no ahora a la cama en la cama trunks:-no es justo puedo vencerlos c las manos atadas a mi espalda ay soy muy pequeño p luchar con ellos bulma y vegeta:-vamos a dormir ese niño nos va a sacar canas vegeta:-tienes razon bulma :-vamos a dormir si 5:45am 2 naves aterrizan en la tierra rey vegeta :q es este asqueroso lugar ?nappa:-aqui es donde vive el principe rey vegeta:odioooooo este planetaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaa nappa :-asquerosos humanos.rey vegeta :-este lugar es perfecto aqui hay un castillo donde podemos esconernos ademas los saibaiman q quedaron vivos se pueden encargar nappa:- si es verdad su alteza mientras en capsule corp .bulma:- trunks levantate hijo son 7:45 trunks:-q!!!!!!!!!!! rayos llegare tarde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goten:-llegas a tiempo aun no aparece el maestro trunks:-genial gracias goten por guardarme el lugar casa de goku :-hola como hoy una cena de trabajo con los empresarios de exportacion a las 22 hs ahi estaremos.capsule corp bulma:-una cena con los empresarios de la empresa y a q hora tenemos q ir?22hs bn llamare a la niñera de trunks.milk:_ hola bulma tenemos una cena goku y yo y no tenemos con quien dejar a nuestro pequeño goten bulma:- y gohan?milk:-saldra con videl mira justo voy a llamar a la niñera p q cuide d trunks pq no lo dejas en casa q se quede a dormir ? milk ay gracias bulma.bulma no hay d q amiga debo colgar adios .bulma:- hola c la agencia d niñeras necesito una para la corporacion capsula agencia:_muy bn p q hora?p las 8 pm q le parece bulma:_ perfecto.19hs goten y trunks estaban saliendo de la esc trunks :_mira goten q es esooooo?goten:_mi hno y mi papi me hablaron d ellos son saibaiman son los q asesinaron a yamcha .trunks:-puesssssssss vamos a darles su merecido super ssj .haaaaaaaa trunks:-listo goten le dimos su merecido goten:-tienes razon trunks .mientras tanto en el castillo d las montañas rey vegeta :-dime q noticias me traes saibaiman .saibaiman:-su alteza uno d los nuestros fue derrotado por dos niños 2 niños rey vegeta:-2 niños muestramelos yaaaaaaaaa .y en la pantalla .nappa:-ese niño se parece mucho a su hijo el principe vegeta .y el otro se parece a bardock el padre d kakaroto el guerrero d clase baja nappa:- es nieto de bardock es hijo de kakaroto !!!!!!!!!!!!!reyvegeta :-quiero a esos niños esta noche entendiste saibaiman ? en especial al hijo de vegeta . vegeta :- q son esos ki? bah seguro no es nada.goku:-q seguro lo imagine gohan :-segurame nte mi mente me esta jugando malas pasadas .videl :-gohan nos vamos ?gohan:-si vamonos adios papa adios mama q se diviertan en su cena .milk y goku:-adios hijo bulma :-vegeta estas listo? si dame un segundo vegeta:_ listo ringgggggg. bulma :-ah hola milk pasa goten :-hola tia bulma hola tio vegeta. vegeta y bulma:- hola goten trunks:- hola goten goten:-q tal trunks ringggggg .bulma:- cariño ve a abrir es la niñera.trunks:- si mami niñera:- uds deben ser trunks y goten.bulma :-a las 9 deben estar en la cama aqui estan los telefonos utiles p q nos llame niñera si sra briefs no se preocupe .bulma:-adios mis angelitos portense bn y no hagan enojar a su niñera si ?trunks y goten :-siiiiiiii.trunks:- ven goten veamos la tele goten:-si vamos haaaaaaaaa niñera auxiliooooooooo goten:_ay no trunks te tengo una buena y una mala noticia la buena es q a la niñera la mandaron al otro mundo y la mala es q fue un saibaiman y esta adentro d la casa q hacemos trunks????????????? trunks:-goten te ocuparas d la habitacion q mama esta decorando goten:_ y tu q haras? cencillo me ocupare d la cocina saibaiman donde estas pequeño sj goten:-haaaaaaaaaaa .saibaiman:_ay fuiste tu? no yo no fui goten :- adios tontos jajajajajjaj.saibaiman:_pequeño demonio.veras cuando te atrape trunks:-el aceite goten si goten y trunks ay pobrecitos .saibaiman grrrrrrrrr .goten:_ ey trunks q es eso? esto es lo q mama me dio cuando no pude ir al baño goten:mmmmmm esto esta delicioso saibaiman dame .glup glup glup .saibaiman oye no estoy bn ni yo voy al baño y yo goten y trunks :- pobrecitos jajajajajajjajajajajaj .guau pobre niñera esta hecha polvo goten .rey vegeta.:_niños nos acompañan?trunks haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa auch me deja conducir?goten:_ bn hecho trunks .trunks:_callate goten . nappa:_ asiq tu eres hijo del principe vegeta:- trunks asi es rey vegeta.- eres identico a tu padre pero hay algo diferente en ti.trunks:- pq mi madre tiene ojos claros nappa:_tu te pareces mucho a bardock .goten:-yo soy hijo d goku al q llaman kakaroto . en capsule corp .bulma:_vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!la niñera fue asesinada y encontre esta nota milk y goku:_queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! mi bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bulma:_mi niñoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.gohan y videl:_ malditos. vegeta:-dice q vayamos a su base si queremos de nuevo a los niños . en el castillo del rey vegeta .goten :_dejame tonto .trunks:_ deja q mi papa te agarre abuelo.rey vegeta y nappa:_se callan los2 o sus padres los encontraran como a su niñera trunks y goten :_ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy xfavor vengan x nosotros .rey vegeta:_encierralos nappa. nappa:-si entren ahi .trunks:_maldito gordo.goten:_idiotas .capsule corp :-goku :-haremos la teletransportacion vegeta:-bn vamos flas .sorpresa .trunks .- ese ki es d mi papa .goten :-y ese es d mi hno y d mi papa .rey vegeta _nappa sacalos ya .trunks y goten sueltanos goten-papa gohan trunks -papa .rey vegeta -vas a pagar vegeta t hare pagar el haber mezclado tu sangre vegeta-si como no haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooooooooooooo maldito nappa te hare pagar a ti y a kakaroto vegeta ahora kakaroto haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooooooooo malditos .vegeta ya estanmuertos goku -estas bn hijo gohanhnito estas bn goten si vegeta trunks no te lastimaron no papa afortunadamente llegaron p salvarnos .vegeta ven trunks vamos c tu mama ella esta preocupada x ti goku ven hijo vamos c tu madre milk ay mi bb estas a salvo bulma ay mi niño lindo esta a salvo.fin// enemigos intimos enemigos intimos by astrid burgos 3 d la mañana hospital de la cap del norte :vegeta estaba algo nervioso hasta q...buaaaaaaaa el llanto d un bb recien nacido inundo la habitacion enfermera:-felicidades sr ouji es un niño pase por favor vegeta:-hmp bulma hola:- vegie te presento a tu hijo trunks vegeta :tiene tus ojos y tu cabello bulma:- goku y gohan ya lo conocieron bulma:-se parece mucho a ti .vegeta sostenia a trunks en los brazos diciendole eres muy fuerte trunks seras un digno guerrero bostezo d trunks .vegeta bueno bulma me voy a entrenar regreso luego 2 naves se acercaban a la tierra peligrosamente chris era un saiyajin q trabajaba a las ordenes del rey vegeta mike era un sj mercenario q mataba por dinero 4 am d la mañana 2 naves aterrizan en la tierra milk hola .goku.-estas nerviosa?milk :-si algo 2 d la mañana se oye un llanto d un bb recien nac gohan:- q bn ya nacio goku dr :- sr son lo siento su esposa murio goku sale corriendo y grita milk!!!!!!!!!!!!! vegeta :-oye tus hijos te necesitan goku goten mi bebe 6 d la mañana 2 naves aterrizan chris:- bah la tierra mike:- si destruyamos algo haaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! chris y mike vuelan buscando a vegeta y goku vegeta :-ve alla kakaroto y cuida d tus hijos goku :-tienes razon vegeta hospital goku:- hola goten te pareces mucho a mi .gh.- es verdad papa es tu mini yo en miniatura enfermera sra briefs mañana se podra ir d aqui bulma q bn dr puede llevarse al bb sr son todo esta bn y no es nec. q esten aqui chris y mike llegan al htal bulma:- quien es ud? mi nombre es chris vaya ese bb es hijo d el principe vegeta tiene un poder digno d la realeza bn me lo llevo no se atreva no dejare q toque a trunks chris:-conq trunks eh chris extiende su dedo y asesina a bulma enfermera por dios nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!vegeta:-q no bulma trunks debo salvarla a ella y a mi hijo vegeta vuela a toda velocidad y llega hacia donde esta bulma p encontrarse c un cuadro desolador bulma bañada en sangre y trunks llorando vegeta carga a trunks y le dice calma bebe esta papa aqui trunks se duerme en brazos d vegeta mike vaya kakaroto ese es tu pequeño clon lastima q tenga q llevarmelo goku no tocaras a mi hijo no lo permitire mike bueno despues nos vemos .vegeta se habia dedicado a trunks a cuidarlo sr briefs:-vegeta quiero ofrecerte un puesto en la empresa nosotros te ayudaremos c trunks ira a una esc y tu ocuparas el puesto d bulma vegeta esta bn debo trabajar p q trunks tenga futuro sra briefs me parece una estupenda idea goku:-tabajare exportando verduras gh genial papa 5 años habian pasado trunks tenia 4 años y goten 3 goten tunks:- jugamos c tus juegos t claro ven vamos gk.-sabe vegeta me mude a la ciudad aqui a la cap del oeste vivo a 2 cuadras d la capsule corp y gohan va a la secundaria privada sojo vg .- vaya yo comence a entrenar a trunks ya se transforma en ssj c 4 años gk tmbn goten cielos se han puesto muy fuertes 7 d la mañana vg trunks arriva hora d ir a la esc gk gohan goten arriva gt voy papi gh voy papa esc sec maestro muy bn saquen sus libros d mat esc primaria niños saquen sus libros d biologia hs despues mike es aqui chris ahora haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gt :- trunks trunks estas bn ?gohan noooo videl esto no me gusta nada trunks :-si goten chris principe trunks tendras q venir conmigo trunks papaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bajame mike y tu te vienes tmbn dejame gohan papiiiiii !!!!!!!! goku:-dios mio vegeta gohan hay q avisarle tengo un mal presentimiento goku vegeta esos tipos tienen a goten y trunks gk vegeta te tengo malas noticias vg dime rapido no tengo tiempo asiq habla ya gk tienen a goten y a tu hijo trunks vg q dices no puede ser gh pues lo es mientras le explican todo a vegeta chris hola :- vegeta dame a mi hijop ahora chris calma principe el mocoso esta c mike y el hijo d kakarot si lo quieres con vida haras lo q te digo vg maldito chris bueno me voy suerte recuerda te doy 1 dia vg y goku planean rescatar a los peques vg nadie se burla d mi vamos a donde los tienen gh si no dejare q lo lastimen gt ers un tonto en cuanto mi padre y mi hno te cachen sabras lo q es el dolor tk eso no es nada tu no sabes quien e el principe sj pero lo sabra ahora papa sueltalo chris y si no quiero tu lo pediste ahhhhhhh vegeta se transforma en ssj y goku y gh tmbn mike le arroja un poder pero detas d el haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! goku lo mata y le dice a mike no nos subestimes chris tiene una dura pelea c vegeta hasta q haaaaaaaa vegeta en ssj le perfora su estomago vg no debiste meterte conmigo vg ven hijo ya vamonos gh y gk vamos goten fin. Categoría:Dragon ballz